


Planning And Redecorating

by Starlight_Daylight



Series: The Time When... [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: AU, M/M, Small affections if you squint, Sorta kurtbastian friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8226124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight_Daylight/pseuds/Starlight_Daylight
Summary: The time when Kurt was there for Sebastian.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was inspired from a show called "War At Home" when Kenny was kicked out of his house for being gay and ends up living with his best friend. 
> 
> This takes place before the Michael episode so the slushie incident did not happen. Anything before that remains the same.

     Kurt nervously stood outside his basement door, worrying his lips between his teeth as hugged his sketchbook to his chest. He lifted his hand to give the door a knock before shaking his head and wrapping his arms around the sketchbook again.

     "I can feel your anxiety from here Kurt! If you wanna come in, you can just knock," A voice called out from the inside just as he was about to walk away from the door.

     Shaking his head rather violently in hopes of getting rid of the anxiousness, Kurt opened the door and cautiously entered the basement. His eyes couldn't help but brighten slightly when he spotted the brunette reading on his foldable bed at the corner.

     "Hey you," Kurt said rather awkwardly as he approached the seated figure who immediately looked up and gave Kurt an amused look.

     The latter gestured an empty space next to him which Kurt immediately took. No one said anything for awhile and it seemed that both boys made it a point to not make eye contact. However, when the silence got a little too long for anybody's comfort and it seemed that Kurt wouldn't say anything any time soon, the brunette spoke up.

     "Is there a reason for you to pay me a visit Princess?"

     And just like that, the sense of nervousness that had a hold on Kurt disappeared. Letting out a huff of irritation, Kurt folded his arms across his chest, "is there a reason for me to be in my own basement in my house Smythe?"

     Kurt narrowed his eyes when Sebastian simply shrugged his shoulder and placed his book down.

     "I'm guessing you're here because it has something to do with your sketchbook in your arms?" Sebastian guessed as he gestured towards the said sketchbook. He couldn't resist a snicker as he watched Kurt immediately fumbled with the book, trying to open it.

     "Yea, about that. I wanted... well... I thought that..." Kurt stuttered as he flipped through the book, "to make your stay... erm... more comfortable... and..."

     "That's it princess, almost there. You can do it! Come on!" Letting out a snort, Sebastian mockingly gave the latter two thumbs up as a form of encouragement.

     Ignoring the former, Kurt decided to stop talking and focused on finding the page. When he finally found it, Kurt jabbed at his drawing rather excitedly at the design, squirming slightly in his seat. It was oddly adorable in a cute hyperactive way, not that Sebastian would share and admit to that thought to anybody.

     Regardless, Sebastian let out a low whistle of approval when he caught sight of the design. He leaned in closer to get a better look.

     "Well, I didn't know what kind of style you would like but I decided to go with my gut instinct on what would suit you the best," Kurt explained as he sneakily stole glances of Sebastian, heart swelling in pride when he caught the latter looking impress, "and I got a kind of chic design for your room. Bonus points is that I know where to get most of the furniture at a good price so you don't have to worry about the costs."

     He allowed Sebastian slowly absorbed the drawing in his head, hoping that the latter would agree to a room makeover because with the state that the basement was in, he's surprise that Sebastian hadn't been the first one who thought of redecorating the space. I mean, it's almost been 2 weeks since he got here. Too focused on impressing the man with his design, he failed to notice that the latter had stiffened considerably at the mention that the design was for his room.

     " _Soooo_...." Kurt prodded, slightly nudging Sebastian who have yet said anything. He jumped slightly in surprise when the latter abruptly closed the book shut and shoved it back into Kurt's arm.

     "Nope."

     "Nope?" Kurt couldn't help but echo in disappointment, seeing that he really did try his best to have the best room design he could come up with, only to have it shut down with a simple 'nope'. He opened the sketchbook again to look at his design again, hoping to spot the fault in it to not get Sebastian's approval.

     Sebastian rolled his eyes in irritation and repeated the 4 letter word that Kurt can't seem to grasp the idea of rejection.

     "Why is this so important to you!" Sebastian couldn't help but snarled when Kurt started fumbling with words in trying to offer alternatives to his design while pointing to parts of his drawing.

     "Because I want to, you dimwit! Can't I want to do something without being questioned for a hidden agenda?" Kurt retorted back, folding his arms around his chest. His eyes harden when Sebastian continued to glare at him.

     "Well, I don't want you to."

     Pinching his nose bridge, Kurt slowly counted to 10, trying to prevent himself from attacking the stubborn mule that is called Sebastian.

     "You know what? I'll just come up with a new design alright?" Kurt sighed but before he could stand up, he felt a grip on his shoulder.

     "I don't want you to design a room for me Kurt," Sebastian said as he gritted his teeth, feeling frustrated that his point wasn't getting across.

     "And why not Sebastian Smythe?" Kurt finally snapped, shrugging the hand off his shoulder, "Because it's not designed by some room decor who has a name that probably even you can't pronounce? Or is it because the furniture isn't _expensive_ enough? Or is it because..."

     "It's because I won't be here for long!"

     Kurt halted his rant and stared at Sebastian in surprise. He watched as Sebastian continued to breathe heavily, trying to keep his temper in control.

     "It'll be useless. My parents are going to change their mind. They're going to take me back," Sebastian stated rather calmly once he got his breathing under control.

     He paused for awhile and Kurt couldn't help but soften his eyes when they made eye contact again. Kurt immediately leaned forward and wrapped his arms around the latter, softly stroking his head, feeling his heart break into pieces when he heard Sebastian's voice cracking at the next two words that came out from his mouth.

_"Won't they?"_


End file.
